


Mark Ran Into Jinyoung

by Eny



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, M/M, eh, nothing really, the title was made by a lazyass aka me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eny/pseuds/Eny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least he got the cute guy's number</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark Ran Into Jinyoung

**Author's Note:**

> http://fyeahjunior.tumblr.com/post/129479653668/lucid-dream-do-not-edit
> 
> (look at the picture bc thats the only reason i wrote aalksjfs)

He bit down onto the plastic cup, moving his hands down to start unbuttoning his white shirt. He kept his eyes down to make sure his cup wasn't bouncing too much and decided to ignore the instant aching his jaw felt. He had just exited his regular cafe chain and was heading in the direction of his current abode, having spent a few hours leisurely working on some assignments in the calming coffee shop. The sky was bright and the clouds were staying away from the sun, annoyingly. 

Not being able to look down probably made him look like an idiot, but he was able to suck in his self consciousness enough to feel up to the next button. By the way he could feel the light wind against his thin shirt, he could tell that he was just about done, maybe having two or three more buttons left. This was taking more time than it should have, but he wasn't in that much of a rush.  
He hadn't stopped walking, and relied completely on his peripheral vision to make sure he wasn't running into poles or trashcans. There were some people walking around him, but not enough for him to be apprehensive. 

Suddenly, there was a man yelling. Jinyoung wasn't sure where it was coming from, maybe behin-

"AAAH DUDE!"

There was an impact of something flying onto his back and he watched with wide eyes as his drink fell from his now gaping mouth and the ground came closer and closer to his face. His hands came up instinctively to break his fall, but he still managed to end up with his head hitting the cement. 

"OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY!!!" A voice nearly screeched and Jinyoung could feel a headache coming on. 

He pushed himself up and moved to sit on his butt, head throbbing and probably supporting a red mark. He looked at himself and noticed his recently spotless white shirt stained with what had been his passion fruit drink. _Great_. 

The boy who had ran into him dropped to his eye level and the first thing he noticed was light pink hair. Then he noticed the pennyboard laying next to him. _Jesus christ._

"Are you okay?" The boy asked and Jinyoung rolled his eyes. He noticed the boy flinch and look around nervously. He stood up abruptly and held his hand out for Jinyoung, who took it begrudgingly and let the other pull him up.

"Your shirt..." 

" _Oh, I know_." He spit out, lights flashing behind his eyes along with black splotches and ouch. He looked down at his hands and saw how they were shaking a bit and covered with scratches and oh look, blood.

"Oh my god oh my god. I'm so sorry!!" The boy bawled, distressed, reaching out to grab his hands, but stopping himself and fidgeting. Jinyoung felt bad, kinda, watching him nearly shaking in anxiety. 

"Hey, it's okay. You just owe me another drink." It's not like that was his third. He suppressed a chuckle as the boy perked up and startled blabbering about how he'd buy twenty for him.

"First, I need a new shirt though." He interrupted, pulling out his phone. 

"Why don't I call you when I want another drink?" He more told than asked, handing the device over to the other.

"Of course!" He nodded and shined a cute smile to Jinyoung.With some more goodbyes and a wave, the boy was off. The only thing that snapped Jinyoung out of his daze was the stinging in his hands and he cursed under his breath. He definitely looked like shit now.

At least he got a cute guy's number. 

**Author's Note:**

> oook i wrote this right when i woke up tbh and it took like what 10 minutes so stab me  
> idk should i actually go anywhere with this? idk 
> 
> @cutepimook


End file.
